This invention relates to a dip stick or ullage rod and, more particularly, to a segmented ullage rod held in an assembled position by a central tension cable and having a fluted measuring surface for accurate reading of the oil level.
The ullage rod in a conventional engine for measuring the oil level in the reservoir usually passes through a curved guiding tube as it is inserted in the engine. Accordingly, the rod must be flexible in order to be inserted in the operating position. In the process of reciprocating the ullage rod in the guiding tube, it may engage the inner peripheral surface of the guiding tube which may cause a smear when the ullage rod is retracted from the operating position to take a reading of the oil level. Accordingly, some provision must be made for preventing smearing of the oil on the rod which would prevent an accurate reading of the oil level. It is customary to remove the rod from its operating position and wipe the rod clean and reinsert it in the operating position to make a determination of the oil level.